


Love You in Lace

by SailorPeach



Series: Personal Trainer!AU [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Tony Stark in lace and thigh highs and is living for it, i'm gonna wake up tomorrow and read this and be like 'i dont know her', idk i got p kinky with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPeach/pseuds/SailorPeach
Summary: Steve and Bucky rather go on a run than stay in bed with their boyfriend. Tony just won't stand for that, he calls in a favor from Jan. She's the best at designing things, after all.





	

Tony was snug as bug in a rug. Tony woke up but didn’t open his eyes. Tony could feel himself smile wide, completely comfortable in the warm bed. Tony had pulled the sheets over his shoulder, his face pressed up against Steve’s naked chest. Bucky was pressed against his back, arm wrapped around Tony’s hip. Tony hummed in contentment as his hands clutched the sheets. Tony was in the process of falling back asleep until Steve moved. Tony made a whining noise and further pressed his face into Steve. Tony could feel Steve’s chest move with laughter, Tony frowned with his eyes still closed.

“It’s six, baby.” Steve whispered quietly in Tony’s ear. “Me and Buck have to go for our run.” Tony made a grumbling noise but didn’t move. Steve kissed Tony on the cheek before trying to gently remove his arm that was under Tony’s head. Tony growled a little, opening his eyes to see Steve apologizing with his own eyes. Tony released the sheets and gently brought his hands to Steve’s chest. Lightly making patterns wit his finger tips, Tony looked at Steve through his eyelashes with a small smile. A _sly_ smile.

“ _I_ can be your workout.” Tony purred, his fingers dancing around Steve’s pecs. Steve let out a groan when Tony bit his lip waiting for an answer. Steve bit his own lip and groaned, Tony smiled. Proud of himself but soon frowned when Steve rolled out a bed. The cold air hit Tony’s bare skin, Tony shivered and quickly pulled the blankets to him. He stuck his tongue out at Steve who only laughed. “You don’t want me to be your workout?” Tony asked, hoping to get Steve in bed.

“You can be my workout when I get back, sweetheart.” Steve said, bending down to kiss Tony on the cheek. Tony mumbled grumpily to himself.

“If I let you.” Tony said under his breath as Steve entered the bathroom.

Bucky hadn’t moved an inch during all this, his arm still on Tony’s waist. Tony rolled onto his other side, his face now facing Bucky’s chest. Tony was going to have morning sex, Steve be damned. Tony knew he’d have to get to Bucky before Steve did. Tony nuzzled up into Bucky’s neck and started giving Bucky small kisses and licks. Tony’s hands pressed against Bucky’s pecs. Softly moving his fingers along the skin as he did with Steve. Bucky _hmm_ ed, his arm getting tighter around Tony’s waist.

“Bucky?” Tony asked quietly between kisses. “Bucky Bear?” Tony tried again, Bucky stirred a little. His hand moved from Tony’s waist to lazily stroking Tony’s back.

“Whu’ you wann’, babydoll?” Bucky muttered, voice heavy with sleep. Tony smiled and kissed Bucky’s jaw.

“I wanna get fucked.” Tony said softly, almost innocent. Bucky cracked his eyes open with a smile and looked down at Tony.

“Some dangerous words to be sayin’, doll.” Bucky murmured, closing the gap between Tony’s lips and his own. Tony grabbed onto Bucky’s shoulder with one hand and grabbed Bucky’s arm with the other. Tony guided Bucky's arm to Tony's ass, to which Bucky squeezed. Tony let out a small wine.

“Bucky, please.” Tony moaned quietly, his cheeks red and his breath heavy.

“Bucky?” Steve called from the bathroom. Bucky didn’t reply, his mouth was on Tony’s. Bucky rolled them so Bucky was hovering over Tony. Rubbing Tony’s bare sides. “Bucky, stop making out with Tony and get ready for our run!” Steve yelled, the sound of the faucet turning on.

Bucky separated from Tony and groaned. “He’s right, babydoll, we’re behind on our running this week.” Bucky said with a sigh of regret as he started to slide off Tony and the bed. Tony sat up, a pout on his face.

“You’re both behind on fucking your boyfriend in the morning.” Tony growled. Steve laughed from the bathroom, the faucet turning off. Steve came out in sweats and a gray tee shirt that seemed just a little too small.

“Me and Bucky will wreck you when we get back, I promise, sweetheart.” Steve said, stopping to kiss Bucky as Bucky headed for the bathroom. Tony pouted even more, laying back down and covering his whole self with the sheets.

“You and Bucky will be doing no such thing because I’m on a sex strike.” Tony yelled from under the sheets. Tony heard both Steve and Bucky laugh. They had a big storm coming because Tony Stark is _petty_ and he’s good at being petty.

“You’ll also be punishing yourself as well, Tony.”  Steve said, Tony could feel the bed dip and Steve’s knee close to his own arm.

“I know what I’m doing.” Tony said, turning to his other side, away from Steve learned down to kiss Tony, sheets and all. He ended up kissing Tony on the temple with a chuckle.

“We’ll be back in two hours, sweetheart. And if you want, we can fuck you all day long.” Bucky said as he came out of the bathroom. It was an other couple minutes before Tony heard the front door closed of the apartment. Tony only curled into a ball and pretended to sleep. Tony closed his eyes and brainstormed a way to get his petty revenge on his boyfriends. Tony Stark was a humble boy, just the way his mother raised him but that didn’t mean he liked not getting what he wanted. Tony smiled and shot up in the bed, he had the perfect idea. Tony scrambled to his phone that was charging on the bedside table. He quickly unlocked it and opened his contacts to Janet Van Dyne. Long time best friend and fellow member of the _‘Billionaire Boys and Girls Club’_ they started when they were 13. Janet even made jackets.

Tony pressed _Call_ and waited for five rings before the phone was answered.

“Tony? I’m so glad you called! My dad was talking about those synthetic skins and said he should get the first blueprints to Howard by the end of the week. I designed the interface for physically feeling and the human like texture-” Jan said without so much as taking a breath. Tony loved her for this, she was so invested in her work and didn’t stop until she achieved her goal. “-I’d like feedback from you, I feel like interface isn’t quite as fluid as it could be.”

“I’ll take a look this weekend, definitely. I need a favor, it’s a pretty big favor.” Tony said with a smirk.

“Tony this sounds mischievous, I _love_ it already, tell me what you need and why.” Jan said, sounding excited.

“Bucky and Steve completely ignored me this morning and I won’t stand for it.” Tony said completely serious. Jan busted out laughing, Tony pouted a bit. “This is serious, Van Dyne, I need to call in the cavalry!” Tony whined.

“Okay! Okay! Whatcha’ need, Tony?”

"Your clothing line, the one coming out in a couple months? I need something from that, anything." Tony asked. Jan giggled on the other end.

"I like your style, Tony. I'll have it sent over. And Tony? Have fun."

***

When Steve and Bucky got back from their run. They were still sweaty and breathing a little heavy. The apartment was quiet. Which was unusual, because Tony hated the silence. Tony always had some music going or the TV turned on for some background noise. Steve looked at Bucky who just shrugged. Bucky moved to the kitchen getting a glass of water ready for the both of them and probably to start lunch. Steve made his way to the bedroom to see if Tony was there. Sure enough Tony was asleep under the covers, only his head poking up, just how they left him this morning. Tony was curled toward Steve, and Steve couldn’t help but smile.

Steve gently sat down on the bed next to Tony, running a hand gently through Tony’s dark locks. Steve studied him, specifically his pink, plump lips. How Bucky and him denied Tony in the morning was a mystery to them both. Steve bent down and kissed Tony softly on the temple. Tony didn’t move.

“Tony, baby, we’re back.” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony grumbled but didn’t move. Steve slipped his hand under the cover to rub Tony’s bare shoulder. “Come on, Tony, it’s almost 8:30.”

Tony only turned away from Steve. The covers were still clutched in his hands, so the blanket rode up. Tony’s lower half of his back were exposed, and some of legs but the covers still covered his feet. Steve sucked in a breath and held it, his cock immediately jumping in attention. Tony had a black suspender belt on, with a lace design and a small bow in the middle; just above the belly button. They were connected to solid black thigh high stockings, thin silk ribbons holding the two things together. And to make Steve’s dick even harder, Tony had on panties. Black, matching panties. They were solid black silk, expect for the sides on the hips, they were a matching lace pattern. The color against Tony’s skin was unfairly flattering, and silk straps and stockings made Tony’s leg look even more longer and lean. And the silk straps curved with Tony’s ass, Steve bit his lip and held back from touching Tony anymore.

Steve groaned, but didn’t move to wake Tony. He carefully stood from the bed and quickly made his way to the kitchen. Bucky was cutting up fruit next to the blender, humming under his breath.

“Tony is punishing us.” Was the first thing that flew out of Steve’s mouth. Bucky stopped his chopping, set the knife down and looked at Steve with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah? Why do you say that?” Bucky asked, sounding amused. Steve pointed toward the bedroom, he could feel his face flush with a red just a bit. The thought of Tony, pliant and waiting for them on their bed. It did _things_ to Steve. Bucky gave Steve a look as he passed him and made his way to the bedroom. Steve followed.

Bucky stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Tony. Tony had thrown a leg over the bunched up sheets and blankets, and was hugging Bucky’s pillow against his face. Bucky looked at Steve, who nodded. They both moved gently into the bed. Steve gently, with Bucky’s help, moved Tony. Steve gently took the pillow from Tony and set it aside. Steve slipped in under Tony, Steve sat against the headboard and his leg spread, so Tony’s head rested in Steve’s lap. Tony only nuzzled in deeper into Steve’s shirt, sighing with content. Bucky moved so he was practically laying on top of Tony, he bent his head down a little to kiss Tony’s on the ear. One hand gliding over Tony’s side, specifically where skin ended and lace began.

“Wake up, sweetheart.” Bucky whispered, tugging on Tony’s upper ear with his teeth. Steve gently ran both of his hands through Tony’s hair, giving it a small tug now and then. Tony stirred just a little, his hands coming to rest on Steve’s thighs.

“Whu’?” Tony asked, brain still heavy with sleep.

“You’re lookin’ awfully pretty to be spending your day in bed, babydoll.” Bucky said in a low, dangerous voice in Tony’s ear, his Brooklyn accent coming through. Tony shivered, goosebumps appearing on his skin. “Any reason you’re all dressed up?”

Tony smiled a wicked smile, which Steve and Bucky both knew they were in trouble. Tony turned his head so his own lips meet Bucky’s, who kissed back with enthusiasm. Steve only watched, a sly smile on his face. Clint had been right. Watching Bucky and Tony make out was unbelievably hot. The little noises Tony made, especially when Bucky pushed his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Feeling the inside of Tony’s mouth, it tasted like raspberries and Bucky couldn’t get enough. Steve’s cock was now half hard, still having a fistful of Tony’s hair in his hand. When Tony broke the kiss, he liked his lips and looked up at Steve through those thick eyelashes.

“Because maybe if I’m dressed up, my boyfriends will fuck me.” Tony said with a playful pout. Steve’s smile grew more into a smirk, tugging on Tony’s hair. Tony let out a small moan.

"What happened to the sex strike?" Bucky teased in Tony's ear. Tony let out a sigh.

"If you don't want to fuck me, I could always leave." Tony said, making his way to get off the bed but both Bucky and Steve stopped him.

“You are incredibly petty, Tony Stark.” Steve growled. Bucky slapped Tony’s ass in agreement, making Tony moan out loud. Tony turned to look at Bucky who only smirked as both hands played with Tony’s cheeks, the silk felt nice on his hands. Tony’s face was pink, and his breathing was becoming more and more labored. He was squirming just a bit, and his hands tightened on Steve’s thighs the more and more Bucky played with his ass.

Bucky chuckled, not stopping his hands. “Hey, Stevie, guess what?” Bucky asked, his voice low and rough.

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Tony’s has a plug in. That blue one, going by feeling.” Bucky said, move his hand so his pointer and middle finger pressed against the plug gently, not even bothering to move Tony’s panties. Tony jumped a little at the sudden pressure and let out a filthy moan. Steve forced Tony to look at him by pulling his hair, which made Tony get more hard than he already was.

“You’re so eager to get fucked that you fucked yourself while we were gone?” Steve teased, Tony shrugged slightly.

“If you weren’t gonna do it, someone had to.” Tony rebutted. Bucky slapped Tony’s ass again, before sliding off the bed. Tony turned and frowned, he didn’t want Bucky to leave.

“Don’t worry, babydoll, I’ll fuck you hard once I get the lube.” Bucky winked, sauntering out of the room.

Steve released Tony’s hair and Tony was suddenly pulled up so he was settled over Steve’s thigh, a leg on each side. Steve reached between Tony’s legs to play with the plug and silk. Tony withered in Steve’s lap. Tony rested his head against Steve’s shoulder, as one of Steve’s hand gently pulled the plug in and out with very shallow thrusts as best as he could. The silk made it a little difficult to have a good grasp, but going by Tony’s whimpering Steve was just going just fine. The other hand ran up and down Tony’s leg. The feeling on lace against Tony’s skin was heaven and having the privilege to see, _feel_  , Tony in it was enough to make Steve come. Tony grabbed fist fulls of Steve’s shirt, his hips moving with Steve’s thrusts, desperate for more.

“I was having a nice dream before you two woke me up.” Tony said against Steve’s neck, his voice wrecked. Steve slowed down his pumping in and out of the plug.

“What were you dreamin’ about, sweetheart?” Steve asked quietly.

Tony licked his lips and closed his eyes, his own hips stopping so he could focus just a little bit better.

“You ‘n Bucky, you were taking me. Bucky was fucking me so hard and it felt _so good_ , Steve.” Tony whined. Steve’s fingers pulled on the silk straps of Tony’s belt, pulling his body closer to his. “And _you_ , you were fucking my mouth. It was in so deep and it felt so good, so big and deep.” Tony began to move his own hips, getting lost in his own dream.

“Did you like me and Buck taking you? Taking you rough, because you're _ours_ , sweetheart.”

Tony nodded against Steve’s shoulder, moaning as his hips moved against the plug. “Yes. Yes, I loved it. I love it, I want it rough Steve. Will you give it to me rough?” Tony asked, desperate. Steve turned to attack Tony’s mouth. Tony submitted to Steve immediately, only wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck to bring him closer.

“What a pretty sight.” Bucky said when he reentered the room, lube in his hand. Steve chuckled against Tony’s mouth, pulling away. Bucky crawled onto the bed, hugging Tony from behind. His metal hand moving down so he could touch Tony’s cock through the silk. Tony moaned and curved his back, Tony’s ass meeting Bucky’s own hard cock.

“He wants it rough, Buck.” Steve said, enjoying watching Tony and Bucky. Bucky smirked and bit at Tony’s neck. Tony raised an arm above him to grabbed Bucky’s hair to pull him closer, grinding his ass against Bucky’s throbbing cock.

“I’ll give it to you rough, babydoll.” Bucky growled, backing off from Tony who pouted at the loss of Bucky. Bucky quickly stripped off his shorts and shirt, Tony doing the same for Steve. Tony settled on his knees, kissing Steve’s chest until Bucky pulled him back by his silk straps. Bucky grabbed a fist full of Tony’s ass, pulling it and teasing Tony by playing roughly with the plug through his panties. Tony moaned loudly, wiggling his hips trying to find some sort of rhythm. Steve grabbed Tony by the head with both hands so his face was focusing on his leaking cock. Tony’s mouth began to water, sticking his tongue out to give Steve’s cock kitten licks. Steve forced Tony’s mouth down on his cock just a bit. Tony looked up at Steve through thick eyelashes, his face hot. His whole body was hot with want.

“You wanted it rough, sweetheart.” Steve said, Tony closed his eyes and moaned. Steve groaned as Tony began to move his head up and down, the vibrations of his moans making Steve feel unbelievably good.

Bucky moved his hand and pulled Tony’s panties to the side, his cock leaking at the sight. Tony’s hole looked absolutely delicious decorated with the plug, the base looked like a deep blue jewel.

“I wanna see you come in these pretty panties of yours, dollface.” Bucky growled.

Bucky slowly pulled the plug out, causing Tony to moan and whimper. Steve’s head fell back, his eyes closing and both hands tightened in Tony’s hair. Bucky popped open the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount on Tony’s hole. Tony’s pink hole twitched at the feeling and Bucky swore it was winking at him as an invitation. Bucky pumped in own cock just a bit to make sure he was hard as he could be and lined up the tip of his cock against Tony’s opening. Tony moaned, pushing his hips back as far as he could, wanting Bucky’s cock in him _now_ so Bucky could pound into him. Bucky slowly pushed into Tony, Tony’s hole swallowed Bucky with eagerness and Bucky almost came. It was so tight and hot inside Tony that right there and then Bucky swore he would never deny Tony a thing. _Especially_ morning sex.

Tony, Tony was in _heaven_. Earlier he had fingered himself to the thought of Steve and Bucky being rough with him. Steve was bobbing Tony’s head for him, absolutely lost in the ecstasy of Tony’s mouth and throat; even thrusting his hips a little. Bucky was pounding into him like an animal and Tony’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. Tony’s body was hot and shaking, it all felt too good. The pleasure was building in his lower abdomen and pleasure was shooting up Tony’s spine. Tony supplied out a constant of moans and whimpers. Tony never wanted this to end, it was just too good. The bed squeaked with each trust and the headboard banged against the wall that Tony was sure neighbors were gonna complain. 

“Sweetheart, your mouth feels so good.” Steve mumbled. “Look so good wrapped around my cock, so pretty.” Tony hummed in delight. "You look so fuckin' pretty in lace, sweetheart, such a good boy." Steve praised, moving his hips so his cock was further down Tony's throat. It was tight, hot and wet. Steve thanked his lucky stars that this was his life. That Tony was theirs.

“So fucking tight.” Bucky growled, on hand held onto Tony’s laced belt as a way of keeping Tony steady, the other slapping Tony’s ass here and there. Tony’s silk panties rubbed against Bucky’s cock, Bucky’s head was leaned back; Tony felt sinfully good.  “Tony, darlin’, you’re so good. Such a good boy. You take our cocks so nicely, look so pretty with cocks in you.”

Tony _preened_ at the praise, soaking it up. Both Bucky and Steve moved in sync with each other, it was rough and Tony was about to come. Bucky pulled out of Tony, causing Tony to open his eyes and frown. Steve pulled Tony off his cock, saliva trailing down the side of Tony’s mouth. Steve wiped at it with his thumb and pushed his thumb inside Tony’s mouth. Tony wrapped his lips around Steve and save it a few licks. Bucky grabbed Tony’s hips and flipped him around so he laid on his back, his head in Steve’s lap. Steve’s own cock rested against Tony’s cheek, wet and glistening. Tony tilted his head up to look at Steve who only smiled.

“Legs up and spread, babydoll.” Bucky said, pushing Tony’s legs up so his knees were touching his shoulders, Steve holding them in place. “Stevie likes to see you bend.” Was all Bucky said before ramming his cock in Tony with no warning.

Tony curved his back and _screamed_. Bucky wasn’t holding back, pounding Tony at an absolute brutal pace. Bucky was breathing heavy, sweat on his forehead as he moved his hips fast and hard. Tony grabbed at Steve’s arms, sobbing at the pleasure. The headboard slammed loudly against the wall and Tony moaned like a whore in heat.

“I’m gonna come, I’mma come, _Steve_ .” Tony sobbed, the pleasure flooding his body and become too much. His nerves were on fire, Tony could feel Bucky's cock going in and out, in and out. Stretchering him, filling him up and it was _so good._

“Come for me, Tony.” Steve said, holding Tony’s legs tight. Tony let out a sob as his cock spurted out come, soaking the silk. Bucky came not too far after, burying himself balls deep as he unloaded himself in Tony. The warm feeling of Bucky's load inside of him made Tony smile with contentment. Tony’s legs shook, his body going limp, everything becoming hazy.

Tony felt Bucky crawl up the bed, over Tony. Steve slide his hand through his Bucky’s hair and grabbed it a fist full as Bucky swollowed Steve’s cock. Tony moved his head to the side, to give small licks and kisses to Steve’s balls. Steve groaned at the feeling, coming down Bucky’s throat without warning. Bucky swallowed it like a champ, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and lowered himself to kiss Tony. Tony sighed softly and kissed back, tasting Steve.

“Such good boys.” Steve whispered, licking his lips. Watching Bucky and Tony together would never get old. Bucky ran a hand gently up and down Tony’s body, kissing Tony gently on the chin and neck. Tony nuzzled into Bucky’s hair, one of Tony's hand finding Steve’s just to hold it. Tony's eyes started dropping, feeling sated and warm. “My good boys.” Steve said softly.

Tony had to write a thank you card to Jan, because as Tony laid between Bucky and Steve, Tony was 99.99% sure Bucky and Steve won't deny him morning sex again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa it's been so long! I'm sorry it's been 12122 years. I got majors writers block and yeah. I hope you like it! I don't really know how to write a threesome but I gave it a shot, okay. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who comment, those comments mean a lot to me and they brighten up my day, I love every single one of them. Thank you. <3
> 
> I'm so nervous putting this up, I'm so new to writing smutt and threesomes are like??? I hope you all like it. I'll probably revise this one in the future sometime. I'll also probably write some other couples in this series. I have some Pepper/Nat ideas floating around....would you guys be into that??? 
> 
> I edit these myself so please excuse any mistakes,,, I try really hard :,U


End file.
